A Letter To Tris
by RosemariePrior
Summary: Life doesn't hurt until you think about how much things have changed, who you've lost along the way, and how much of it was your fault. This is a one shot if Tris had died and Tobias wrote her a letter and left it on her grave. "Please read it's actually for my friend too who might be dead in a few hours sadly. -Jazz" Sadly my friend passed away that note was before my friend did!


"**Hey guys what up? I thought if Tris had died sometime after Insurgent and Tobias wrote a letter to her, and left it on her grave 13 years after how would it look like? Hope you enjoy my one shot! I'm not very good at letters so deal with me- Jazz" **

**DISCLAIMER THIS IS PURELY FANFICTION I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**That was my first Author's note when I didn't give much meaning to it. I do now please read it has my feelings in it. One of my closest friends might die in a few hours I can do nothing about it. I feel scared and can only hope my friend will survive. God bless –Jasmine **

I walked along the graveyard. Tears stung in my eyes as I tried to hold them back. No matter how long it had beenI would always feel the loss of her presence. There were still times I would dream of her smiling during the initiation and our time spent by the chasm. Good and bad memories that now lingered in my mind forever I could still remember her smiling face. I hit my hand on the top of her grave.

"Why…" I said angrily. How could she leave me? Why did she leave me? I still woke up every day in hope she would be right beside me and this was all a bad dream. I had been wishing that for thirteen years now. Every day brought a new hope and a disappointment when I didn't find her next to me.

"Come back…" I whispered sinking into the ground. I knew she would never be able to come back.

I took out the letter I wrote a few years ago to place it on Tris's grave someday I never worked up the courage to do so. I opened it up to read it one last time.

_Dear Tris,_

_It's me Tobias, your Tobias. I still can't imagine that you're gone, I never realized what loosing someone you love meant till now. I still grieve every day for you, I wish I could've been there to take that bullet for you. I love you, and I always will in some way some form. I hate to think you're gone. I still wake up every morning hoping you will be right beside me, but it's never like that. I can't accept that fact that nothing will ever be the same. You won't be here. I remember you telling me;_

"_You're going to have to deal with it when I'm not here anymore," while laying on the hospital bed. Your face was still smiling but you looked so weak, no matter how much I prayed and begged God he didn't want to seem to listen. For that I have turned against him forever, no matter what punishment he gives me. I need you back, I know it's not possible, but I'll hope every moment until my last breath. I'm falling I need you to catch me like you always do I need you right beside me telling me everything will be alright. I'm sorry for all those times I've caused you pain I'm sorry for all those times where I didn't remember what you meant to me. If I could hug you one last time and tell you how much you meant to be and the rest of us I will. Return for my sake if not for your sake. I know I'm being selfish and love has no conditions but I'm putting a condition on our love its one you have to come back for. I need you to come back if you ever want to see me truly happy again and alive. I'll always let the guilt take over me for the rest of my life, only you can remove that. Though now I'm afraid…I'm afraid of being happy because every time I am the thing or person that makes me happy is taken away from me. It seems like my world is falling apart and I'll keep falling until you come and save me Tris. I know I don't deserve you I never did but despite that I had you, you were my world and you'll always will be. __Life doesn't hurt until you think about how much things have changed, who you've lost along the way, and how much of it was your fault, and it never does until I think about how much of losing you was my own fault. _

**Thanks for everyone who read this please review, no I didn't edit this how do you edit something that came straight from your heart? Even though this was Tobias way of telling how much he loves Tris, this is my way of saying to my friend "Wake up were not ready to let you go away just yet" –Jasmine **


End file.
